


I Wonder What Would Happen

by tpaniccia19



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hate, High School, Love, Multi, Other, boys, girls, relationships, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpaniccia19/pseuds/tpaniccia19
Summary: What would happen if you lost your  best friend to bunch of stupid guys on the football team? What would happen if he came to your house and said you right about them and wanted to start over? What would happen if you almost lost him again to the same group of guys?





	I Wonder What Would Happen

Why does he keep texting me? Everyone tells me he likes me but I definitely do not feel the same way. His name is Josh and I'm Rachel. He's one of those "wow I'm the shit" type of guys. He plays football and yeah, okay, he's pretty hot. But he's also a huge douche. He's always hitting on one girl after another and I guess I'm just the next one on his list. I don't know why people expect me to believe that he actually likes me. He's never had a serious girlfriend before because they always leave when he gets too demanding. I hate this side of him.

 

5:45 am

Today is Monday, unfortunately, and I'm just waking up to get ready for school. I check my phone and the notifications are mostly texts from Josh saying things along the lines of, "I really need to talk to you," and, "please meet me at school today." We used to be really good friends but we soon drifted apart when he joined the football team and let all those guys turn him into a jerk just like them. I wish he would realize what he's like now so he could be how he was again. I would love to have my best friend back. 

 

While I was eating breakfast my phone started ringing. It was Josh and I sighed but answered the phone.

"What, Josh? It's so early," I said with a sigh.

 

"Well good morning to you, too," he laughed, "Listen, Rach, I really need to talk to you. It's important."

He sounded sincere about this so I decided to give him a chance and tell me whatever he had to tell me. That's what friends, kind of, are for right?

"Fine, Josh. Meet with me at Mrs. Hann's after last block and I'll talk with you. Did you want to go somewhere to tell me or just stay at scho-"

 

I trailed off at the end of my sentence because I saw someone pull in the driveway in a black truck. Great, I thought hanging up the phone.

 

I opened the front door and just to my luck Josh was getting out of the truck and making his way to the front porch. Before he got halfway up the driveway I said, "What are you doing here? You literally just agreed to meet after school." 

"I know, Rach, but I didn't want to wait. This means a lot to me. You're my best friend."

I rolled my eyes slightly at this without realizing. "Am I though?"

He stared at me as if trying to read my mind after what I said. He looked hurt like I just said it out of nowhere like nothing was wrong. He must know he's changed for the worst.

When he didn't say anything I stepped up. "Because all you are now is a jerk. You joined the football team and let those guys turn you into a dick and I don't like it at all. It's not you. I miss you so much, Josh. But I can't be friends with someone who can't even make time to hang out anymore because he's constantly sleeping around with girls. It's getting annoying and I'm not having it. So if you're not going to figure out how you can make yourself good again, I can't be friends with you. I'm sorry but that's how it is. I don't want that drama in my life.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." I raised my eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue. "I want to start over with you. I need my best friend and I can't stand that she doesn't want to be around me anymore. It hurts. And I know that I'm not the best I can be. But I'm not gonna let those guys influence me anymore. I'm going to do my own thing from now on. I'm sorry."

I was shocked by his words. He's never been good at things like that but he definitely pulled at my heart and made me want my best friend back even more. "Okay, Josh. We'll start over. But slowly. I miss our movie nights every Friday. Can that be the first thing we bring back?" I said with a hopeful smile creeping on my face.

When I agreed to start hanging out with him again his eyes lit up like he just opened the best Christmas gift ever. He laughed and said, "Of course we can do that. To be honest, you're way more fun than those guys on the team. I don't know why I even joined in the first place."

There were so many things I wanted to say to why he joined the team, like his douche bag friend pressuring him into it, but i figured it was too soon and I didn't want to risk losing my best friend to another fight that involves football. So instead of saying anything I just hugged him so tight that it took him completely off guard.

I cut the hug short and his face fell for a minute when I said, "Josh," in a serious tone. I followed it up with, "Since you're here, at six-thirty in the morning, I am going to force you to stay and watch me finish my breakfast since you interrupted me. And I need a ride to school." I said the last part with big puppy eyes so he would have to say yes. And he did.

On the way to school we just talked and caught up with each other a bit while I was singing to whatever song he was playing. We were talking about our idiot math teacher's test he gave us last class when Josh suddenly hit the brakes so fast that my seat belt almost choked me. He spent the whole rest of the time laughing and telling me that he was just trying to scare me. 

When we got out of the truck and got our bags from the back we walked in and Josh insisted on walking with me to my first class. I had English which was all the way on the other side of the school so we had some time to talk more but most of it was silent. Well it was silent until a couple of the guys from the football team came up to Josh and I. They kept looking between the two of us like they were waiting for us to explain something. One of them, I think his name was Adam, said, "Aww, Josh. Got yourself a new little lady?" He turned to his friends, "Guys, Josh's got a new bitch."

I balled up my hands into fists at my side. I was angry. "What did you just say?"

"I said you must be Josh's new toy," he said with a smirk.

Josh wasn't paying attention to what was happening. He was too busy watching some kid being yelled at for being late to a class. But the look I shot him must have told him something was wrong because he said, "Everything alright over here? Rachel, did they say something to you?"

"Yeah, Josh. Your friends here called me a bitch and said that I was your new "toy"." I said with more attitude than i meant to and Adam chimed in again.

"Damn, dude. She's a feisty one isn't she? Those are the best when you get them alone in your-"

"Adam, man, stop," Josh said with a glare. "Just because you don't get any girls doesn't mean you can bash on mine. Anyway she's just my best friend, but you wouldn't know what that means. Oh and I'm quitting the team. I don't want to be around you assholes anymore. Good luck for sectionals." 

With that, we walked away and he took me to class. But before I could walk in, he stopped me and said, "Are you okay, Rach? Look, I'm so sorry about them saying those things about you. It'll never happen again, I'm sure. And if it does just let me know and I'll teach them a good lesson. You were right. They are just a group of asses. I don't know why I got involved in all of that in the first place."

I hugged him quick and went into the classroom. Before he walked away I mouthed a little "thank you" and told Mr. Jones that I was sorry for being a few minutes late. I sat down next to my friend, Ashley, and finally started my day.


End file.
